The Sniper in the AWOL
by yesthenLucky9
Summary: AU . Booth is called upon to be part of a special black ops unit as a sniper , will his next target darken his soul some more ? or will he find something or someone who maybe able to bring some light into his life ?
1. The beginnings in the story

_**A/N Hello Bones fans , i recently became hooked on the show and thought why not giving writing for it a go . Im not an accomplished writer , in fact the two small stories i wrote before this in other sections where the first stories i had ever written :) so any advice and criticism i welcome . This story is AU but will involve things from the show . Ofcourse this is a Bones and Booth pairing :) just a different way to introduce the pair. Any ideas you want to throw my way feel free to say .**  
_

_**p.s I HAVE NO BETA SO MISTAKES ARE MY OWN**_

_**The sniper in the Awol  
**_

_chapter one_

_Unknown location Guatemala…._

Sargent Major Seeley Booth had been watching his target for 2 hours now, and he knew it was finally time to take his shot. He took in a deep breath and placed his eye to his M24s scope. He watched as his target conversed with his family, when the target was with loved ones it always made him take that few extra seconds before he pulled the trigger, he wasn't sure why he did it, he could only assume it was to give his family, his innocent family a few more seconds of peace before taking away a man who they thought was innocent as well. But this man wasn't innocent, instead he was a man who had killed many people, many undeserving people and it was his mission to put a stop to that.

Lining the scope up perfectly for the headshot Booth took one extra breath, and with steady hands he pulled the trigger and watched as the man he had been aiming at head exploded.

Ignoring the screams he could here from the targets family even from the distance he was, Booth quickly picked his sniper up of the ground and started to make his way back to the meeting point he had agreed upon with his transport. As he made his way back he couldn't help say a few prayers under his breath for his soul , which with every kill felt as though it darkened some more , took some more of his humanity .

It only took five minutes for the men, who worked for Booths latest kill to scour the area, but they could find no trace, and they wouldn't as he was long gone.

_1 day later ..._

Booth sighed as he laid his head down onto his uncomfortable pillow, on his even more uncomfortable bed. Well not really a bed he thought to himself, more like an uncomfortable mattress on the floor.

As he lay there, he couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right choice those many months ago. He kept replaying that day over and over in his head, the day he signed another year of his life away. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

_Major Seeley Booth couldn't help the small smile on his face as he walked towards his superiors office, he knew in a week he and his fellow rangers where going home. He couldn't hold in his excitement at the prospect of going home to D.C, to the country that held the person most dear to him, his three year old son Parker. He also had to admit that going back to his job with the FBI was also something he was looking forward to, after his first tour with the rangers he had gone home and struggled, he hated to admit it but he couldn't reacclimatize and had turn to drink and gambling, but after his then girlfriend Rebecca had announced she was pregnant he had straightened out and joined the FBI, his record in the army as a marksmen made him a perfect candidate. _

_It didn't take long before he was solving cases and putting away murderers, something he enjoyed a lot more then taking lives. It wasn't to long after that his son Parker was born, and he could safely say he was the happiest he had been in a long time. Even when his relationship with Parkers mum ended, he still got to see his son regularly which kept him on the straight and narrow, away from dive bars and casinos. _

_A year later though, a fellow army ranger came to speak with him, apparently they needed help ,Someone to train them up, at first Booth denied their request but eventually the need to serve his country overpowered him and he agreed to it . _

_And know his agreed time was coming to an end, he was proud to of served his country again but he wanted to return home._

_Stepping into his superior's office after being summoned, booth was surprised to find that instead of his Major sitting at his desk, that the room was filled with three men in black suits._

_"Please have a seat Sargent Major Booth" said the older man, obviously the one who was important, the other two men his security. _

_"Your obviously wondering who we are And why we summoned you?" The older man questioned, when Booth nodded he continued._

_"My name is Daniel White and I work directly under the Secretary of defence, the man who answers directly to the president himself" Flicking through a Brown folder that lay on the desk , White skimmed through the contents before looking back up at Booth " Your record is exemplary , your achievements in the line of duty make you the perfect candidate" _

_"The perfect candidate, for what?"_

Booth rolled over trying to get comfortable on the hard mattress, as he remembered what Mr White said next.

"_America, our great country is under threat. It isn't just from the Iraq or Afghanistan, but people from all over. There's been increased activity, from Warlords and Mercenaries targeting are citizens, and we need to start fighting back...that's where someone like you come in Booth"_

Booth sighed once more as he ran his fingers through hair, unable to find sleep as the memory's still plagued him.

"_I don't understand where I fit in Sir" Booth said not particularly liking where this was going._

_"To counter act this problem" Mr White said sternly " we are putting together a black ops team , that only a select few will even know about . We've chosen the best from the best and your one of them. Your particular skillset along with your loyalty make you an asset where very interested in" _

_Before Booth could get a word in Mr White raised his hand to silence him._

"_I know what you're going to say ... You have a family you need to get back to ...but don't you want to make sure that son of yours is safe in this world from people who do things like this" _

_Booth was then shown pictures of tortured men, and mass graves filled with multiple bodies. As Booth looked over these photos he knew he couldn't say no, he knew he had to do something._

_Noticing he had Booth in the bag , Mr White pulled a file out of the desk draw and placed it in front of him , he then pulled a pen out of his front pocket of his suit and passed it to the ranger . _

_"A year of your time is all well need from you ... Do you accept" Mr White said with a hint of a smile on his lips. _

_And Booth did accept, he knew they had played to his need to help people and it had worked. _

His son would only assume his daddy was still out saving people in the war, while in fact he had become an assassin... Or at least that's what it felt like especially after his last few jobs.

They had pacific rules for this black ops team they had put together, and Booth could recite them in his sleep.

_.you're a ghost, the only thing seen or heard from you is the sound of your gun firing._

_. You are never to break protocol; your aim is the target and nothing else._

_. If captured you will never, reveal who you are, or who you work for._

When hearing the rules, Booth had asked about hostages, the only reply he got was to never engage anyone but the target and to phone in on his satellite phone about any captives. This was something that didn't sit well with Booth, but if there was one thing Booth believed in it was his government, so if the situation arose he would follow orders.

After some more tossing a turning Booth eventually allowed sleep to take him, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

_The next Morning…_

_Knock _

_Knock_

Booth was awoken by the knock of his small run down apartments door he was currently staying in, located in Guatemala , he wasn't stupid he knew only a few people knew where he was, his thoughts instantly jumping toward another job.

With a sigh he pulled himself of the mattress and headed towards the door, looking through the peep hole he sighed when he saw who it was, another man in a suit holding a large brown file in his hand.

Opening the door Booth waited for the man in the suit to talk.

"Seeley Booth?" the man questioned.

Booth nodded an affirmative at the man.

"Code word?" the man said keeping his shoulders straight and showing no emotion.

"Desert Eagle" Booth replied, as soon as he did the man passed over the file and quickly left.

Shutting the door quickly Booth went and sat at the tiny wood table that currently stood in his apartment. Grabbing his stool and taking a seat, Booth opened the first page. Skimming past the highly classified section he laid his eyes upon the face of his next target.

_**Joseph Sanaa**_

_**Considered highly dangerous**_

_**Location: Maluku Islands**_

_**Leader of the Maluku rebels **_

_**History of Mass Murder, cause of rebel uprising, kidnap, rape and torture. **_

_**Recent activity: Prime suspect of the kidnapping of an American scientific team **_

After finishing reading the report and finding out all the details of transport, he packed up his small bag of belongings and headed towards the transport meet, as he started his journey to Maluku and his next target.

**A/N tell me what you think? shall i continue ?**


	2. The decision in the making

**Hello Bones fans , here is chapter two of the sniper in the Awol . i just want to say a massive thank you to those that reviewed , followed and Favorited this story . It really gives me motivation to write . I have no Beta so mistakes are my own !**

**Disclaimer... i don't own anything ****  
**

_Previously…._

_Opening the door Booth waited for the man in the suit to talk._

"_Seeley Booth?" the man questioned. _

_Booth nodded an affirmative at the man._

"_Code word?" the man said keeping his shoulders straight and showing no emotion._

"_Desert Eagle" Booth replied, as soon as he did the man passed over the file and quickly left. _

_Shutting the door quickly Booth went and sat at the tiny wood table that currently stood in his apartment. Grabbing his stool and taking a seat, Booth opened the first page. Skimming past the highly classified section he laid his eyes upon the face of his next target._

_Joseph Sanaa_

_Considered highly dangerous_

_Location: Maluku Islands_

_Leader of the Maluku rebels _

_History of Mass Murder, cause of rebel uprising, kidnap, rape and torture. _

_Recent activity: Prime suspect of the kidnapping of an American scientific team _

_After finishing reading the report and finding out all the details of transport, he packed up his small bag of belongings and headed towards the transport meet, as he started his journey to Maluku._

**The decision in the making**

_Chapter two _

_Guatemala..._

Booth groaned inwardly when he saw his transport. Even though he worked for the government, even though he worked for people who knew the president personally, he was still made to fly in a small crappy plane with wings that looked like they were taped on and made out of cardboard.

Booth knew with what he was assigned to do, he couldn't exactly waltz into the Maluku islands on a private jet celebrity's use, but anything was better than this junk. He couldn't help but wonder if it would even make the journey.

With another groan Booth moved towards the plane, where a small stocky man with brown hair and a moustache awaited his arrival, he was casually dressed so Booth could only assume he was the pilot.

When Booth was only a few feet away from the plane the man spoke in what Booth assumed, was an Australian accent.

"You Booth?"

Booth nodded as the man asked in a strong Australian accent.

"Code word?"

"Desert eagle" Booth replied. It felt like lately this was the only conversation he ever had.

"Hop in" Said the pilot before he turned and jumped into the front seat of the plane.

Booth sighed as he jumped into the back of the plane, when the engine started, only one thought was going through his mind _here we go again_.

_On the plane..._

With the journey from Guatemala to Maluku Taking up to fifteen hours maybe more, including time for refuelling, Booth had only his thoughts to occupy him.

He had tried to keep himself from thinking too much, he knew where it led, self-pity and the heart clenching feeling of loneliness. Because that's what he was, lonely, his only connection to his last remaining humanity was his son Parker and he was what felt like a million miles away. He had tried looking over the file he had on his target, but reading about rape and torture did nothing to help put his mind at ease. He had even checked over the equipment he had been supplied to fulfil his job, but as per usual his government supplied him the best tools, his sniper brand new, his knife Sharpe and unused, his sidearm untouched.

Leaning his head back against the hard metal of the planes interior, Booth closed his eyes. Maybe sleep would take me he thought to himself, but then again sleep was never a kind mistress to Booth, because that's when the nightmares got him.

_Just above the Maluku islands..._

"Destination one hour"

Booth slowly opened his eyes as the pilots voice came over the intercom. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Booth groaned as his muscles protested the movement, having spent so long sitting against a hard metal surface; it didn't surprise him that his body was so stiff.

Booth slowly stood up and stretched out before he started to undress himself, and change into his camouflaged clothing. His target was located deep in the Maluku jungle, his base was a rundown research centre he had taken control of along with his men. So Booth couldn't exactly scout the place out in the pair of old Jeans and a t shirt, which was the current attire he was wearing.

When he was dressed and ready, Booth then moved onto his equipment. Fixing his sniper rifles case with a small GPS tracker , He then attached a small parachute to it before sitting back down again while he awaited the pilot to give the nod that they were at the right coordinates , and that it was safe for him to make his sky dive . The plan was when they were far enough away from the coordinates of his targets main base, he would make his jump.

While he awaited the signal from the pilot, Booth decided to skim through his targets file again. Joseph Sanaa was a nasty bastard by all accounts, but what really worried Booth was the part in the file that said he was the main suspect in the disappearance of an American science team. The fact the file went into little, to no detail about the science team annoyed Booth to no end, it was obvious his government didn't want him to even think about anything but his target. One of the rules of this black ops team was to only focus on the target, rescuing hostages was nothing to do with him.

When the pilot eventually gave the signal they were in the ideal place for him to jump, Booth took one last look at the picture that was in the file of his target, memorizing his details, from the large scar that ran down the right side of his face, to his hollow dead looking eyes, when the picture was etched to his memory Booth got to his feet.

He first threw his equipment out the side of the plane first, watching as the automatic parachute connected to the chrome metal box that carried his weapons, opened up so it would gently glide through the air and slowly make its way to the ground.

Booth then grabbed his own Parachute and strapped it to his back; he then placed a pair of protective goggles over his eyes before he sat at the edge of the plane dangling his legs. Looking down at the top of the trees that made up a part of the Maluku jungle, Booth took a deep breath before finally dropping out of the plane, making his descent toward the ground.

_2 hours later..._

After Booth had found the location of his sniper rifle, he had spent his time making his way through the jungle, getting closer and closer to Joseph Sanaas compound. He had seen satellite photos from above the research centre , luckily to the side of it , maybe half a mile away there was a small cliff , the perfect place to for a sniper to set up , the perfect place for him to complete his mission .

Booth had eventually found the small cliff he had seen on the satellite photos.

Setting up his rifle on top of the cliff, Booth then laid on to the floor as he got into position. Before he looked into the scope though, Booth started his usual ritual. Pulling his saint Augustin out from around his neck and clenching it in his palm, he started to pray.

"Forgive me father for what I'm about to do, for the sin I'm about to commit"

Keeping his religious jewellery in his hand, Booth placed his eye to the scope.

First thing that came into Booths view was the Research center building, it looked run down, smashed windows and holes in the roofing, he hoped Sanaa wasn't in side; otherwise he would have to play the waiting game.

Swinging his scope a little, he searched the outside area surrounding the research centre, thankful for only a few trees in his way, it allowed him to get a good look.

He could see a few off Sanaas men walking around with an ak-47 in hand, he could see about six in total. It was obvious they were guarding the premises. _Maybe Sanaa was inside_ Booth thought in annoyance.

As Booth continued looking he saw something which made his heart sink. A large metal rusted cage, inside where two people whose arms where bound. One was a large man with dark black hair, the other a woman, a woman who when he aimed the scope at her to get a good look, shocked him with her beauty, Perfect Auburn hair and a body to die for. Even looking through a sniper scope he could tell her eyes where striking, he wasn't sure if they were blue or grey but they looked amazing to him, but the thing that stood out the most to him was that while the man in the cage looked scared, she didn't, instead she looked strong but with a hint of sadness in her eyes as if something else had happened to her that was worse than being locked in that cage.

Booth had to assume these two unknowns where from the missing research team. He knew his orders, do not engage anyone except his target, if any hostages are spotted, call it in after his objective was complete. But he didn't know if he could leave them, it wasn't the right thing to do, in the rangers the motto was no man left behind, and it seemed it was ringing truer for Booth know more than ever .

It was then, while Booth was lost in his thoughts, that more men appeared this time coming out of the research center.

Quickly moving his scopes view to these new arrivals, Booth spotted the man in question; it was Joseph Sanaa.

He took a few seconds to line up his shot when Sanaa pointed towards the cage that held the two hostages, not liking where this was going Booth swung his view back up to the rusted cage and watched as one of Sanaas men opened the rusted door, and aggressively pulled the auburn haired woman out. When she was out, Sanaas man slowly pulled a large machete out from his belt, Booth knew what was about to happen, the woman was about to be executed…. Be headed.

Booth then heard an engine start in the distance, swinging his scopes view again he saw that Joseph Sanaa, along with some of his men were about to leave in an old looking jeep.

Booths heart thudded heavy in his chest, and his palms started to sweat. Something that never happened to him in these situations, He knew why it was, because he knew he had a choice to make. Take out the mass murdering rapist who didn't deserve to be alive, who would likely kill again ...or save the woman, the beautiful woman who deserved to live, but in saving her he would also break protocol set to him by his beloved government.

Taking a deep breath, Booth made his decision.

Not long after a shot rang out...

**A/N so what did you think?**


	3. The Heart Break in the Anthropologist

**A/N hello everyone hope there is still some people interested in this , i dont know if i got Brennan character down shes so hard to write lol but this is her story leading up to the end of the last chapter .**

I have no Beta so mistakes are my own!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Bones , be good if i did though**

**The Heart Break in the Anthropologist **

_Chapter three_

Dr Temperance Brennan, world famous anthropologist and Author knew all about disappointment in her life, she had students who had disappointed her before, friends who had and Of course family ...especially family but as she sat in this old rusted cage, exhausted, sweaty and fearing for her life, she realized she had never been as disappointed as she was now and it was all because of the man she currently shared a cage with.

As she looked upon the man, a man she once respected, a man she had once shared a bed with, she felt bile rise in her throat. She couldn't help but send him a glare, a glare that told him shed kill him if the rebels didn't have their way with him first.

"Don't look at me like that Temperance" the man said as he fidgeted trying to get his hands loose from the rope that bound them "you know it was the rational and the logical thing to do"

Brennan understood logic, lived by it, but what he did was cowardly not logical. Anger erupted in her at the thought of him trying to make it seem like what he did was rational, and channeling her best friend Angela Montenegro, she spat at the man with deadly accuracy.

"Temperance" the man whined in disgust as he felt saliva run down his cheek.

"A bit of spit should be the least of your worries professor Stires" Brennan said as a small smirk graced her face at causing the man she once looked up to a bit of discomfort , but the smirk fell as she thought about why it was she had come to hate her one time professor.

_Three months ago…._

_Brennan was positively giddy after she read through an email marked urgent on her computer; she couldn't believe she had been offered a chance to head up the dig in Maluku, a dig that had so many possibilities. Admittedly she would miss her job at the Jeffersonian but she knew her student Zach along with whoever they hired temporarily would be able to cover for her adequately, not to her standards Of course but good enough. _

_The dig...if successful would bring nothing but good press to the Jeffersonian so it was a win- win situation for both anthropologist and museum . Another plus to the project was her opportunity to work alongside her old professor again, Michael Stires. The occasional romp aside this was a man she actually respected, and trusted, and trust for someone like Temperance Brennan was a hard thing to come by, her childhood in the foster system and her family saw to that._

_Two months later..._

_It had been nearly two months in Maluku and the team of anthropologists, archaeologists and grad students had yet to find anything of great significance. _

_Brennan was used to digs such as this, they took time but at least she was doing what she loved. But something she couldn't take was in competence, and it was something these grad students where showing daily, she wished for Zach, or someone who could keep up with her. _

_She knew most of the students thought her cold and closed off while they all loved her colleague Michael; the women swooned over him while the men laughed with him. It was something she respected him for and envied at the same time as well. Brennan couldn't help but wonder if someday she could open herself up to people or anyone really, she had Angela of course but other than that she had always kept others at arm's length. _

_Brennan sighed and shook her head, so what if people thought she was cold and closed off, she was doing what she wanted with her life did it really matter if she was alone? _

_Two weeks ago…._

_Frustration had set in for everyone involved with the Maluku project. They were getting nowhere, and the hot weather along with the lack of sleep was getting to everyone. Things were about to change though, just not for the better._

_As the sunset on another day, the group consisting of five grad students, two archaeologists and three anthropologists, including Brennan and professor Stires. Kept on working inside the large canyon they had built in the ground in search of anything of historical significance. _

_It was eerily quiet that night; the only sound heard were the tools being used inside the dig site. That was until the sound of rifles being loaded was heard. _

_Brennan looked up quickly, along with everyone else in the hole. What they saw made everyone stop what they were doing instantly. Five large men of African descent stood atop the hole, each of them armed with Ak-47s._

_They started shouting in French, demanding to know who was in charge. Just as Brennan was about to reply, Michael stepped in first. _

_Brennan watched as a few of the men after dragging him out of the hole, escorted Michael to somewhere out of her view. She was worried but she had trust in him, if anyone could get them out of this situation it was him. _

_Looking towards the worried grad students and colleagues, Brennan gave them a reassuring smile, something most of them were surprised by but comforted from._

_It didn't take long for Michael and their captives to return, the look on Michaels face made Brennan nervous, he looked shifty and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes .He then walked to the edge of the hole and point his finger straight at her, as soon as he did there captures started shouting at her in French, telling her too get out of the hole or they would shoot._

_"Michael what's going on" Brennan said as she climbed up the ladder the group had been using to get in and out of the dig site. _

_She continued to question him as their captures led her and Michael away, well two of them anyway, three of the armed men stayed behind at the dig site with the others._

_"They just want to talk to us Tempe" Michael swallowed nervously" they just want to talk" _

_A few moments later she heard the screams of her colleagues echo through the jungle along with the sickening sound of multiple Ak-47s being fired._

_Present….._

When they had been thrown into this cage, Michael had eventually admitted that he told the rebels that she, along with himself would be able to produce the most money in ransom. She couldn't believe a man she had once looked up to would bargain eight lives just to save his own skin. What she also realized that even though she was a world renowned anthropologist and Author, no one would come for them, what she did know was that if she ever did make it out of Maluku alive was that she would do whatever it takes to inform the families of her lost colleagues about what had happened, and to do everything in her power to help them through their difficult time. Another thing, after everything she had experienced from her time in Maluku, she had learned one thing, never put your trust in anyone but you're self.

Deciding she didn't want to look at the pathetic human specimen that was Michael Stires, Brennan shuffled awkwardly on her knees so she could see out the front of the cage, not an easy task with bound hands but she eventually succeeded.

She watched curiously as the rebels went about their current settlement, it was something she couldn't help but analyse, they may have been mercenaries, killers and rapists but the way they moved, it was like they were a makeshift army ready to go to war.

When one man made his way out of the building they were using as their base of operations, all the men around the building and the surrounding areas stood at attention. _This must be the leader_ Brennan thought to herself. Even though she had been in this cage for what she estimated was coming up to two weeks she had never actually laid eyes on this person.

She watched enquiringly as the large man made his way towards a rusted old jeep , his next move made Brennan's heart drop though as he yelled something she couldn't quite here while pointing towards the cage that she was currently inhabiting . Another man who was listening to the leader's orders nodded with a sick smile on his face and started to walk towards the cage. When he arrived at the door to her metal home, he didn't once look towards Michael, only her. She could see every detail of his person now , her mind couldn't help but analyse the man it was the way her brain worked , just by the way he walked she could tell his body had been through explosions and multiple bone breaks that hadn't re healed properly . His height 193 centimeters, six foot four if she was simplifying it, he was at least two hundred pounds of mostly muscle and by his facial structure she estimated an age of thirty five, But Brennan realized as the man opened the cage and pulled her out roughly, forcing her to kneel in front of him , her hands still bound behind her back that for all her genius and all her facts nothing was going to save her know, especially when the man pulled out the machete that currently rested in his belt , the sunlight bouncing of the sharp tool as he did.

Brennan had never feared death; she knew it was inevitable. But as the man raised his weapon, her life flashed before her eyes and she wondered had she truly lived? Would anyone really care if she was gone? She may have succeeded in her field and completed her goals in life but why did feel so empty, why did it feel like she had missed out on something?

She closed her eyes tight and waited for the lights to go out but instead of her life being taken , the sound of shot rang out .

**A/N Tell me what you think? also open to suggestions :)**


End file.
